Crash VS Benjamin
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: For StarryEyes880. The world tournament finals had begun. Who will be the powerful bandicoot of all? Crash, our world beloved hero, or Benjamin, the underdog hero. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Crash VS Benjamin:

A/N: This will be the last of my Crash stories for now. This story is for StarryEyes880, since he was so kind to review my stories and even did one for me. Oh, and Benjamin won't beat Crash so easily because Crash will fight at his full too. Please enjoy.

Prologue:

Crash Bandicoot, the world popular bandicoot, has so many adventures battling against Dr. Neo Cortex and the forces of evil. Alongside him was his little sister, Coco Bandicoot, the strong Crunch Bandicoot, their guardian Aku Aku and his beloved friend, Spyro the Dragon.

Crash had met Benjamin Bandicoot, the world warrior bandicoot. The first time they met, Dr. Sly, Benjamin's enemy, tricked Crash to defeat Benjamin. But in the end, Crash and Benjamin defeated him.

What's worse than Dr. Sly came Crash's most terrible enemy yet: Demon Crash. He is the evil form of Crash which the Evolvo Ray managed to spray in him. When Cortex kidnaps Pasadena and Spyro, the heroes set off to rescue them. But disaster struck. When Uka Uka tried to power himself up with the evil gems, Demon Crash got it first and conquered Crash's body. He almost taken over the world until Aku used the crystals to save Crash and using them, Crash transformed into his first super form, Super Crash, and defeated Demon Crash. When Crash got to Cortex, Demon Crash returned in a ape titan body. Super Crash used Cortex's plan against Demon Crash and destroyed him and foiled Cortex's plans and rescued Pasadena and Spyro.

A villain named WareWolf came and tried to use the World Gems to take over the world. Benjamin managed to become Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged and defeat him as the World Warrior Bandicoot.

But Demon Crash returned after that and he is on a murder streak. He has murdered Crunch, N. Cortex and his minions, Coco, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Pasadena, all of Spyro's people AND Crash's new friend once enemy Tiny Tiger. With a headband to held his friends' promises round his head, Crash, Benjamin and Spyro goes up for a final battle with Demon Crash. Benjamin got killed first and Demon Crash transformed into his true form Monster Demon Crash. When Crash sees his beloved friend, Spyro, killed, a mighty rage erupted as he transformed into his second form, the powerful Ultra Super Crash Bandicoot. With his crystal sword, Crash finally destroyed Monster Demon Crash. The two famous heroes, Mario and Sonic, takes him to safety and with the crystals and the gems, Crash had wished back his friends to join a wonderful future with them.

Benjamin also had a terrible nightmare that Dr. Sly would team up his old foes and kills everyone, even Crash. So he turns into Platinum Benjamin and kills him, only to be swallowed by darkness. But luckily, it was a dream. To make sure it doesn't happen, Benjamin goes alone and destroyed Dr. Sly and became his second form, Platinum Benjamin.

At long last, the world martial tournament was announced. And the finals is almost beginning and it's Crash Bandicoot VS Benjamin Bandicoot, the two most powerful bandicoots.

Crash's two rounds before the finals are Crunch and Cortex. Cortex had defeated Spyro by cheating, but Crash beats him at his own game. Crash and Crunch did a great fight but Crash managed to get Crunch out of the ring. Benjamin won his match against Coco and then the robot form of Dr. Sly. Dr. Sly was destroyed during that tournament because Aku Aku destroyed him before he fires a dirty trick to kill Benjamin while he has his back turned.

Aku Aku was worried when the finals had begun. Both Crash and Benjamin are even, but they keep surpassing each other ever since the adventures. He was worried if this match would end horribly.

And so only a day arrive, Crash and Benjamin prepares to train for the final round.

Only one bandicoot would become the universe strongest bandicoot of all.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, that's the prologue. Who would be the powerful bandicoot? Crash or Benjamin? Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, that was quick. Done this chapter now. Hope I think of the fights soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The night before the fight:

One night before the finals, Aku Aku called everyone expect Crash and Benjamin for a meeting.

"What's-a the matter, Aku?" asked Mario.

"Listen. Just Demon Crash was destroyed twice, I was worried about Crash and Benjamin fighting each other" Aku Aku said.

"Three times if you count the mansion story" said Knuckles.

"Don't worry about Crash and Ben" Spyro said "they can take the heat. Why did you ask?"

"Because both Crash and Benjamin are too powerful" Aku Aku said "and the cost of them fighting at their best will may destroy the earth."

"Now that's bad" Luigi said.

"Come on guys" Crunch said "Even if I did lose to Crash, it doesn't mean that Crash and Benjamin could destroy the world or anything."

"Now you're saying it worse, Crunch" Tails said.

"Come on. Crash and Benjamin wanted this" Coco said "it's a while since they haven't fought for a while."

"Yeah" Crunch said "I'm even surprised that Mario and Sonic did not enter."

"Hey, we already settle our rivalry" said Sonic.

"In the Olympic Games and SSBB" Mario replied.

"So it's great to see Crash and Benjamin fight. This is the tournament" Spyro said "This could be fun."

"I hope so" Aku Aku said worried.

"By the way, where is Crash and Benjamin anyway?" asked Tiny with his wife Tani.

"Benjamin went to train in the mountains and Crash went to train in the forest" Pasadena said.

In the mountains, Benjamin was shirtless and he was punching some craters in some boulders. His body grew stronger as he has a six-pack chest.

"Well… can't wait for the finals. Get ready, Crash cause the first place goes to me" Benjamin panted.

In the forests, lots of training equipment was destroyed and some trees were knocked down. In the waterfalls, Crash was taking a wash with his jeans still one. He did take off his flippers. He also got stronger and also has a six-pack chest. And he seem to be meditating.

'Benjamin will be a hard opponent. I bet he is overworking. Got to let your muscles rest for a while' Crash thought 'But I'm ready for him in the finals.'

After a while, Crash walked back, drying his hair off with a towel. He saw Benjamin joining him.

"Hi Ben".

"Oh. Hi Crash" Benjamin smiled "Why are you all wet?"

"Took a break" Crash said as he wrapped his towel around his shoulders "there was a waterfall in the forest. Need to relax my muscles. I see you had been working out."

"So have you" Benjamin said.

As they walked together, they begin chatting about the finals.

"So, you be fighting at full strength tomorrow" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah. You too, I can tell. And for the finals, we can bring whatever we need. Let's use our super forms for the last time" Crash said.

"I agree. Mask and Black Crystals VS Power Crystals and Gems" Benjamin said "Good luck for the finals OK?"

"You know it's tomorrow. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow" Crash said as they returned home.

The next day…

Fireworks were fired in the daylight sky and the crowd were cheering as the square platform ring was on one side of a grassy field. They were a building by the ring with a wall around one side of the ring. Coco, Aku, Crunch, Pasadena, Tiny, Tani, Spyro, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles take a seat in the stands.

"Man! This is gotta rock!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah. Mario and Sonic already settle their score. Now it's Crash and Benjamin's turn" Tails said.

"I'm rooting for both Crash and Benjamin all the way!" Spyro said.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The announcer calls to them "Today's the day for the final battle! In this battle, whatever they bring with them and any partner from the tournament or not can enter. And now here comes our finalists: Crash Bandicoot and Benjamin Bandicoot!"

The crowd cheered as Crash and Benjamin walked on the stage, wearing red capes. Then they stood on opposite sides of the stage, looking at each other, confident and calm, smirking.

"Today the day, Crash Bandicoot" Benjamin smirked. "The day we will find out who will be the champion."

"Yeah. Let's finish this, Benjamin Bandicoot!" Crash smirked as he and Benjamin tore off their capes. Both Crash and Benjamin wore white vests and still wore their same trousers and boots. Crash wore the headband he wore when fighting Demon Crash, which goes along with his long red hair.

"Good luck, Crash!" Coco cheered.

"You too, Benjamin!" Crunch cheered.

Crash and Benjamin got into their fighting positions, getting ready to fight.

"It's look like we're ready!" the announcer said "so let's get it on. Ready… Get so… Let the match begin!"

With the gong was heard, the fight begun.

To be continued…

A/N: Now the fight begijns. It shalol be spilit from normal, to super, to super level 2 and a mystery chapter. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just read the new story. I had no idea Benjamin has a girlfriend named Lila. Maybe I add her in the story. In any case, the fight begun. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: A super duel:

Benjamin charged at Crash and try to lay a punch but Crash leapt over him and stands behind him. Crash charged behind him but Benjamin turned around and blocked his fist. They exchange punches and kicks, but each one blocks the other out. Then Benjamin leapt up in the sky and Crash followed.

"Wow. I didn't know they could jump high" Crunch said.

Crash caught up to Benjamin and they starts bursting out their punches in the sky blocking the other out. Then they continued as they begin to fall headfirst towards the earth. But before they hit the ground, they separated and landed on their feet on a opposite side of the arena. Then they charged around and they both raise their leg and locked their legs against each other.

"You're right, Aku" Luigi said "they are even no matter what."

Crash then grabbed Benjamin's leg and leapt up in the air and then threw his opponent to the ground which Benjamin landed on his feet.

Benjamin snarled at Crash as he glared back as he landed.

"I won't be beaten" Benjamin said "You can count on that."

"Me neither. I won't hold back" Crash said.

They leapt up again.

"Now what are they up to?" asked Aku Aku.

"DEATH TORNADO SPIN!!" Crash and Benjamin yells as they start spinning around causing two huge tornados.

"Whoa. I did not see that one coming" Sonic said.

The two tornados clashed against one and another so the crowd has to shield themselves. When it died down, Benjamin is seen looking for Crash who disappeared. Then Crash appeared above him and elbowed Benjamin sending him crashing into the stage.

"Ouch" said Mario "That's-a gotta hurt."

Benjamin got up rubbing his head as Crash landed.

"Heh heh" Crash smirked "Take that."

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark" said Benjamin "I must say, Crash. You really want to win this fight don't you?"

"Hey. What can I say? I'm a pro" Crash said.

"Guess I had no choice" Benjamin said "I have to use the masks now."

Crash look uncertain.

"CRASH! Be careful! Benjamin gonna transform into…" Spyro shouted.

Benjamin called upon the masks to become Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged.

"Well, why am I not surprised?" Crash said, uneasy.

"Are you ready?" Benjamin smirked "Cause this time, I am not going easy."

Benjamin charged and punched Crash so hard and then sent him flying through the air and he flew after him.

"Crash, watch out!" Pasadena called.

Crash saw Benjamin goes behind him and double kick him down to then ring. Crash slowly tried to get up but Benjamin isn't going to let him win so easily. He fired multiple KI Blasts at Crash hitting him and making a huge dust on the arena but Benjamin kept firing.

"Benjamin! That's enough!" Coco called.

But Benjamin didn't listen. He kept on firing. Suddenly, he was attacked from behind. He turned to see. Super Crash was there, a little hurt but he was still alive.

"What?" Benjamin said "How did you get there?"

"How did he do that?" asked Knuckles.

"I managed to teleport away from those blasts and used the crystals when your back was turned to transform into my super form" Crash said.

"Wow!" the announcer said "Benjamin thought he had won but Crash has turned the tables on him again."

"Now we're even again…" Benjamin smiled "It time we fight like we mean it!"

"I agree" Crash said "Let's settle this."

Both bandicoots begins to power up. When they did so, the ground begins to shake and the sky turned black.

"Look like the fight gonna get serious now" Luigi said.

Then Crash and Benjamin charged at each other and starts bursting. They had done it for 7 minutes until Crash managed to punch Benjamin in the face and spins him towards the arena. Benjamin got up and flew back up. Benjamin gave a kick into Crash's stomach as Crash punched him in the face. They continued fighting and decided to use some KI blasts. The blast contracted each other and the two bandicoots pushed it forward. When there were too close, the blast exploded and Crash and Benjamin fell in fast speed into the arena making huge craters.

The crowd gasped as they watched those craters. Suddenly, Crash and Benjamin came out, still fighting.

"Wow" Mario said "Look at them go. Look like this match won't end so soon."

"That is what I am afraid of" Aku Aku said.

Spyro looked concerned. In the crowd, Shadow the Hedgehog saw him look concern and has an idea and leaves.

As Crash and Benjamin continued to fight, they sent their Ki Blast at each other causing an huge explosion. There was a huge gust of wind and the crowd shielded themselves.

When it died down, Crash and Benjamin are seen still floating. They has a torn in their jeans and half of their vests are missing. Then they gave a huge punch at the other fist causing a shockwave and then another huge punch to the face. Benjamin moved his head away and coughed out some blood. Crash just stood still as some blood escape from his lip. Crash wiped some off with his fingers and looked. Benjamin did the same. They rubbed it off with their fingers and they smirked at each other. This fight would be interesting after all.

To be continued…

A/N: Oh yeah. There will be blood. Next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. I was so amazed with StarryEyes880's story: Gamer's Squad that I am quite impressed. Still, I was hoping he gave me a final review for Mario, Sonic and Crash's Mansion. But he did do this one, so here the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Fight to the limit:

"Hi guys" came a voice from the crowd. Coco and the others turned to see Benjamin's girlfriend, Lila the Squirrel coming to them.

"Hey, Lila" Coco said "what are you're doing here?"

"I come to root for my Ben" Lila said "Crash may have helped him save me from Cortex, but I can still root for him."

"Then if you're rooting for Benjamin" Spyro said "I'm rooting for Crash."

"Hey, they are fighting again" Tiny called.

Crash and Benjamin, still in their super forms, continued to fight. They kept blocking out the other. Then Crash suddenly kicked Benjamin in the chin and then elbowed him in the back of the head. Benjamin landed on his hands and feet and leapt up again, using his head to bash Crash in the chin. But then Crash lifted his leg and whacked Benjamin on the head with it. Benjamin covered his head in pain. It really hurt. Crash then punches him in the chest and face.

"Wow" Sonic said "I say Crash has the advantage now."

Crash then kicked Benjamin in the stomach making Benjamin stumble back in pain.

"If I was right, I say Crash was going to win this fight" Mario said.

"BENJAMIN!" Lila called to him "You can't lose!"

Benjamin was shocked as he looked down "L…Lila?"

"Come on, Benjamin!" Lila called to him "You can't lose to Crash yet! You just have to win!"

Benjamin looked shocked at first and then smiled "OK, Lila. I will win, for you. Crash Bandicoot!" He called to Crash "If you think I am strong now, well I have one more transformation I have to take!"

Crash looked shocked "Another transformation?"

"Right. This is the form I used to destroy Dr. Sly" Benjamin said as the black crystals circle above him. He yells at the top of his voice and his fur was platinum. His eyes and pants were gold. A gold and silver aura surrounded him. Then he looked up to Crash.

"Whoa. I did not know Benjamin could transform like this" Crunch said.

"Huh?" Crash said "I never saw this transformation before."

"This is my ultimate form. Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot!" Benjamin said "Now witness this!"

He called up his hand and summon a black crystal sword which look like a samurai sword but it look like a long black crystal.

"Now let's see you can survive this. This is the attack I used to defeat Dr. Sly" Benjamin said.

Benjamin charged and slashed Crash across the chest, spilling blood on his chest. Benjamin kept slashing Crash and then kicked him to the ground. Crash slowly got up in a bloodily mess but Benjamin came down above him.

"CRASH, WATCH OUT!" Spyro cried.

STAB!

Crash felt the sword impacted the left side of his chest. Benjamin had just stabbed him there. Benjamin pulled it out and Crash fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that" Benjamin said "But I win."

He fired a huge blast engulfing Crash, leaving half the arena in dust.

"YES!" Lila cheered "You did it, Benjamin."

Benjamin turned around and smiled "Yes. I finally defea…"

But then a huge yell came and dust blew away. Benjamin turned around in horror.

"WHAT?!"

Crash is seen standing before him. His trousers are torn and his vest is gone and he is bleeding from one side of his head, on his arms and down his legs. But he look very different from his super form. His fur has turned white and his eyes turned blue. He still have blonde spiky hair from his super form and his angel wings sprout out. His black tattoos had changed to gold. A white and gold aura surrounds him. He is seen carrying his crystal sword, an oversized sword, which looked like a huge crystal with 5 gems as a hilt. He has just used the crystals and the gems to become Ultra Super Crash Bandicoot again.

"He survived?" Lila gasped.

"Alright!" Pasadena said "Now we're talking, Crash!"

"I never saw Crash like that before. What power" Crunch said.

"So this is what the Ultimate Transformation Crash was talking about" Coco said.

"I was afraid of this" Aku Aku said.

"How can he generate that much power?" asked Spyro.

"W…What is this? Impossible" Benjamin gasped.

"You're the only one with the ultimate transformation" Crash smirked "This is my Ultra Super Crash transformation. After Demon Crash, Wario and Waluigi, you're only the 4th person who ever pushed me this far."

Crash held his sword in front of him. "That was some attack, but it look like it's my turn now. This is the move I used to destroy Demon Crash."

Crash flew at him fast and slashed Benjamin so hard across his body. And then slashed him some more. Then he sent a huge blast which engulfed Benjamin. After the smoke died down, Crash smirked as he saw Benjamin is still there, holding his own sword, and as the same damage Benjamin gave to Crash. His trousers are also torn and he is now covered with blood in the same areas Crash got hurt.

"That makes us even" Crash smirked.

"Unbelievable. I never suspected that much power" Benjamin said and then smiled "But I did not came all this way, just to lose here."

"Me too" Crash said "let's finish this now!"

Crash and Benjamin charged and clashed their swords together. They continued sword fighting and then they disappeared. But they are still fighting because their swords continued clanging together. Then they reappeared and locked their blades together. Then Crash knocked Benjamin's sword out of his hand which lands outside the arena. Crash tossed his sword onto the ring stands out.

"Let's settle this with our fists" Crash said.

"I agree" Benjamin said.

They slammed their fists against each other and a huge shockwave came. Then they flew side by side firing ki shots at each other. Then they starts bursting again. Benjamin kicked Crash as Crash punched Benjamin. As they continued to fight on, Shadow came.

"Shadow?" asked Sonic "what are you doing here?"

"Come to see the dragon of course" Shadow said "Spyro, a word with you please?"

"I don't see why not" Spyro said as he walked to Shadow.

Shadow whispered to Spyro. Spyro looked surprised.

"You want me to do that?" asked Spyro "well…" he looked up to Crash, who is still fighting Benjamin. "Hey, Mr. Announcer?" he called to the announcer "I can jump in to help Crash or Benjamin sometimes right?"

"That is the rules, why?"

"Then I'll do it" Spyro said to Shadow.

"Good." Shadow said "Let me help you a little."

Meanwhile, in the air, Crash and Benjamin leapt back a little to catch their breath.

"I guess it's time for us to go all out" Benjamin said.

Before Crash could reply, he felt a strong power level behind him and turns around. Spyro had used his own gems to become Super Spyro.

"Spyro?" Crash asked "What are you're doing?"

"Crash, I have some news to tell you" Spyro said "If you keeping fighting like this, it keep going on and on until no one is the winner."

"Then what do we suppose to do?" asked Crash.

"Yeah, how?" asked Benjamin.

"It give me no choice" Spyro said "Crash, you and I have to fuse!"

To be continued…

A/N: Wow. Crash and Spyro gonna fuse? What next? Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again. Sorry for the delay. Doing the next chapter for Super All Star Bros on YouTube. Next chapter up.

Chapter 4: The ultimate fusion:

"Crash, you and I have to fuse!"

"What? Fuse?" asked Benjamin.

"You mean… a Fusion?" asked Crash.

"Yes" Spyro said "the moves to do it are hard so you might want to look before we do it."

"Benjamin, can you give me a minute?" asked Crash.

"Err… sure I guess" Benjamin said.

"What's a Fusion?" asked Coco.

Sonic turned to Shadow "Now I see… you want Crash and Spyro to fuse just like me and Mario did before, right?"

"That's right."

Crash and Spyro lands onto the ring.

"Spyro, I don't know what you're planning but show me this fusion method before we begin?" asked Crash.

"OK" Spyro said as he struggles to stand on two feet "We have to perform these moves in perfect form. Like this…" He held his front legs to the left side and walks side ways and move his arms over his head so he can hold them to the right saying "Fu…" He then lifted his left leg across his other leg and move his arms back across to the left. "…sion…" He then bent to the right and pointed both arms above his head and points out his index claw "Ha!!"

Above, Benjamin couldn't help but laugh at the silly dance as Crash just looked horrified.

"What? You never said anything about doing some ridiculous dance?! Urgh!" Crash shouted.

"We have to" Spyro said as he got back onto his four feet "otherwise, we won't see this world again. You two are fighting at full power. If you don't end this, it would be the end of earth."

"I never thought of that" Crash said "OK, Spyro. Just because you're my best friend, let's do this fusion."

"Thank you, Crash" Spyro said smiling.

Benjamin looked concerned. "What are they up to?"

Crash and Spyro stood side by side and Spyro stood onto two feet again.

"What are they doing?" asked Lila.

"We were about to find out" Mario said.

Crash then held up his arms to the right as Spyro did his on the left.

"Fu…" they said together as they moved side ways and brought their arms together not touching. Then they lifted their legs (Crash to right and Spyro to left) and move their arms away. "…sion…" Then they bend sideways towards each other and Crash's index fingers touched Spyro's index claws. "Ha!"

Then there was a bright light and everyone shielded themselves. Then Crash and Spyro's body in a black silhouette begins to merge together and form into a ball together and then exploded. When it died down, everyone looked up to see.

"What happened?" asked Tani.

Benjamin looked to see and was shocked to see someone there. This person has half white fur, half gold skin across his body. He wore Crash's trousers and has Spyro's tail coming out of it. He has Crash's Super Hair and Spyro's horns. He looked up to see Crash's face with Spyro's eyes, complete with Crash's headband. He wore a small black jacket with small orange sleeves and collar. He was top shirtless apart from the jacket and has Spyro's dragon wing and Crash's angel wing on his back.

"Now what's this?" Pasadena said "where's Crash and Spyro go?"

"I don't know what happened, but it seemed like Crash and Spyro combined or something" the announcer said.

"Now this is something I didn't see" Aku Aku said.

"Who's there?" Benjamin called to the new person "Who are you?"

"You want to know, huh Benjamin?" the person said using combined voices of Crash and Spyro "I am neither Crash nor Spyro. I am the one who will win this fight. But in your case, you can call me, Spyash the Bandidragon!"

"Whoa" Benjamin said "What power… But I have to win no matter what."

Benjamin charged but Spyash flew up in the air and kicked him sending Benjamin flying and stopping in mid air.

"Give it up" Spyash said "You cannot defeat me."

"We shall see" Benjamin said and he charged again only to have Spyash disappeared and reappeared behind him and grabbed his leg and threw him towards the ground and…

"Oh crap!" Spyash said "I almost forgotten about that."

STAB!

Benjamin had fallen straight onto the crystal sword, which is still standing in the ring. Benjamin carefully climbed off it and fell down to the ground, coughing out blood.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Spyash.

"I'm fine" Benjamin said "But I have no choice but to save this until last."

Benjamin held his hands in front of this and a ki blast appeared.

"Final Blaster!" And he fried a huge beam.

But Spyash had a little something of his own. Before Benjamin fired his beam, Spyash fired his own beam.

"Bandicoot-Dragon-Ultimate-Blaster!" And he fired a huge blue beam at the other beam.

The two beams clashed at each other but the two warriors continued to press on.

"This is it" Sonic said "this is the finishing moment. One of them is going to win."

"Yeah" Mario said.

"I'm worried to see who wins" Knuckles said.

Suddenly, Spyash summon all his strength and pushed back Benjamin's attack engulfing the whole arena.

But who has won?

To be continued…

A/N: So who had won? Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I managed to do this last chapter as well as the new story. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Winner:

The light is still strong and everyone shielded themselves. Suddenly, Spyro flew out and landed with his friends.

"Spyro, are you alright?" asked Luigi.

"I'm fine, but who's wrong. I just separated from Crash when that light was on" Spyro said.

Then there was dust. And Benjamin fell out of the arena with Crash's crystal sword in his arm. The crowd gasped as Coco, Crunch, Lila and Spyro rushed towards him. Lila held him in his arms.

"Benjamin, are you OK?" asked Lila.

"Guess I lost huh" Benjamin said as he carefully pulled the sword out spilling lots of blood.

"So where's Crash?" asked Crunch.

"Well, after that blast, the whole arena engulfed with light. So I grabbed my sword. Crash saw it coming, defused with Spyro just in time, picked up his sword and stabbed me in the arm while I… I'm sorry, everyone."

"What are you sorry for?" asked Pasadena.

Benjamin pointed towards the ring. The dust is cleared and Crash was on the ground, Benjamin's sword pierced in his chest. Pasadena screamed and Spyro and Coco rushed to Crash, horrified. They held him with each arm around his neck and one on his stomach.

"CRASH!!! Crash, are you OK?" shouted Spyro to his friend.

"Crash, open your eyes!" Coco yelled. But he didn't.

"Man… Crash won the fight only to die in the end?" Mario said sadly.

Shadow was not forgiving "AND IT'S YOUR FAULT, BENJAMIN!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

"Calm down, Shadow!" Sonic panicked.

"I didn't mean to kill him!" Benjamin panicked "I meant to stab him in the arm too!"

"He…he defused with me so he sacrificed his life for me?" Spyro said, starting to cry.

Coco sobbed in Crash's chest as Spyro begins crying too as tears landed on Crash's chest. Pasadena screamed in pain and sobbed. Crunch confronted her. Mario took off his hat and bowed. Sonic bowed his head too. So did Luigi, Tails, Peach and Knuckles. Benjamin pulled out his sword and bowed his head in shame. Then they heard something. Some coughs. The others opened their eyes in shock. Crash slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, Coco. Did I win?" asked Crash weakly.

Coco gasped and hugged him. "Crash! You're alive!"

After Coco hugged him, Spyro hugged him "Crash, buddy! You had us worried!"

Crash laughed weakly as Pasadena and Crunch hugged him. Then Mario and Sonic.

"He… He survived…" the announcer said and then called "And Benjamin was out of bounds! The winner of the world tournament is CRASH BANDICOOT!!!"

Benjamin stills look down in the dumps. Aku Aku smiled and confronted him.

"You should be pleased, Benjamin" Aku Aku said to him. "You put a very good fight and almost had Crash on the edge. You may have lost the battle, but you have done very well."

"I hate losing, but if it someone to lose to, it's him" Benjamin said as he smiled at Crash "even if he haven't fused with Spyro, he still would've won. You had done a good job, Crash. Congratulations."

Crash smiled at him as Benjamin held his arm in the air like true sportsmanship. "Thanks. You too, Benjamin."

This evening…

"So you're gonna leave us huh?" Spyro said as he, Crash and Benjamin are alone. Everyone else had done to a party for Crash's victory at the tournament.

"Yeah." Benjamin said "I had to go and live with Lila now. Hopefully to live a peaceful life. And if any enemies of mine would come, don't worry about it."

Crash smiled "It's a honour to meet you, Benjamin Bandicoot. You take care of Lila now."

"You too, Crash Bandicoot, the most powerful bandicoot in the world. But when the next tournament comes, I want a rematch. And no fusion".

"Deal" Crash said "I keep fighting evil and training for that day to come."

Benjamin and Crash shook hands and Benjamin went off his own way with Lila back home. Crash and Spyro smiled at each other and the two friends went back to the party.

And so, the battle of the bandicoots is over, and peace is restored.

However, seeking new challenges ahead, Crash trains on.

The End.

A/N: Well, that's this story I'm afraid. But I will be doing a story on the Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros Brawl. See ya.


End file.
